


Where the Heart Is

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), and RELATIONSHIPS!, and your directionless feelings, chatting about your life!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Elly has gotta chat with someone, might as well be with her oldest friends...even if they annoy her to no end.
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Where the Heart Is

“Aubinaux, Mariko, I need to ask you two something,” Elly said. “Just...how long do you plan on continuing doing this? The whole fighting-for-the-sake-of-the-world thing?”

“That’s a good question. On the one hand, I want to support Syngigeim for as long as I can. That being said...” Mariko closed his eyes. “I’ll probably take longer fishing breaks. Kinda like how I was coming  out of Cartinaeu.”

“With Ishgardian Restoration, I’m learning a lot more about metalworking than ever before. More and more I find myself thinking that I could settle down,” Aubinaux said. “But on the other hand, Y’sthola.”

“Okay, I’ve been wondering about that.  _How_ did that happen?” Elly asked. “I thought you hated romance.”

“Right, let me make it clear,” Aubinaux said, sighing and rubbing his forehead. “I hate  _relations_ , not relationships. And honestly, a lot of it was just spur-of-the-moment. Just a nice night with wine and a some friendly banter just...suddenly changed everything.”

Elly sighed dramatically and slammed her head against the bar counter. “Great. Wonderful. You two are fighting for your loves. That really doesn’t help me at all.  Thancred is...a great big gigantic mess I made so that’s out.”

“Aren’t the Levellieur twins around your age?” Aubinaux pointed out.

“Oh not while they look like that, not a chance.” Elly immediately said.

“I wasn’t even going to suggest that, you gutter-minded girl,” Aubinaux said. “I was more going to point out that you and Aliasie could make good training partners.”

“Yes, for all of our journey to liberate Doma, you seemed to get along rather well with Alisaie and Lyse,” Mariko said. “It may not be a romantic relationship spurring your forward but friendship, but-”

“It’s not that,” Elly said, raising her head up but not towards Aubinaux and Mariko. “I fought for Ala Mhigo for my father’s sake. Because it’s what  _he_ wanted. Now he’s gone. And I’m still here. And I am kinda wary about doing things for others’ sake at this point,”

Mariko smiled. “Then do what you want to do. And I will remind you that just doing nothing and taking time for yourself is always on the table.”

Elly grumbled. “That’s the thing! I don’t know what I want!”

“Think shorter term if longer term is out of reach. Hells, think of what you want to do right now!”

Elly turned her head to look at Mariko and Aubinaux. And then she looked at the bar that she knew was stocked with wines and liquors. “I want to get drunk and punch Aubinaux in the face.”

“If you want to just fight me, there is a duelling ground I know of,” Aubinaux said, nonchalantly. “You don’t need to be drunk for that.”

“Well then, what are we waiting for?” Elly asked. Aubinaux readied his teleport and she followed along his trail soon after, ready to punch a smug relationship-having Elezen in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of the duel, Aubinaux totally just said something like "Wait a moment...PVP! We can Wolves Den!" And Elly is like, "How did it take you this long for you to remember about that?"


End file.
